


Nights together

by VikThib



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - All houses are together, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VikThib/pseuds/VikThib
Summary: After a traumatizing first mission Linhardt felt like dying. Caspar decided to spent the night with him to make him feel better. After that both make an habit of sleeping together sparking some feeling inside them.Can they resolve this before the constant teasing and questions that their classmates give them drive them insane?





	1. I'm here. You're here. Nothing else matters...

_Blood. Blood everywhere. Screams. Leonie screaming to Hilda to focus. Bernie firing arrows while crying. Dedue intercepting all the attacks directed at Dimitri. Caspar shaking him, screaming something he didn't hear._

"Lin!", he finally snapped out of it.

He looked around him, panicking, the battlefield was chaos. Screams and calls for help where being said from both sides. This was supposed to be an easy mission. Their first one.

"Lin! Are you hurt?! Whose blood is that?!", Caspar voice cracked at the end, the worry being to much to act cool.

"I killed... him. What have I done?... The blood... I'm sorry...", he looked at his hands and started to cry.

The bandit had come rushing at them, running past Hilda in direction to Mercedes, she was busy healing a wound that Petra got from an arrow in her shoulder. He acted before thinking, using the spell that Hanneman and Byleth insisted him to learn. A single hit was all it took, he wasn't expecting the magic blow. Some of his blood splashed on his hands.

"Hey, hey. Lin, listen to me. Focus on my voice. I'm here. You're here. I'm not letting anyone hurt you, okay?", Caspar hugged him to calmed him down, trusting his classmates to at least keep the bandits at bay until both of them recovered.

Almost two hours later the battle was won, Ashe finishing the bandit leader with an unexpected arrow to the head. Linhardt turned away, almost puking. Mercedes insisted in healing him, even if it was just for the nausea. He insisted he was fine, that he was just a little tired.

Hours later there were back in the monastery. Linhardt excused himself of the post mission analysis, saying he was tired. Everyone believed him, it wasn't weird for him to excuse himself to sleep. But Caspar didn't believed it. He saw Linhardt's face in the battle, he knew he wasn't "just tired". He excused himself poorly and left the room, ignoring Byleth and Edelgard's looks, he walked to Lin's room.

"Lin? It's me. I know you are there", he knocked on the door two times, waiting for an answer.

"Come in", Linhardt's voice was quiet, weak, almost a whisper.

Lin was in his bed, his legs close to his chest, his chin resting on knees. Caspar closed the door and sat beside his friend. A lot of times that had happened before, a lot more when they were kids. Caspar always cared for him and fought the battles Linhardt couldn't or didn't want to. He also was the one to support him when he was feeling down, especially when he tried to come in terms with his attraction towards men. He didn't expect him to talk, when this happened they never talked, so it came as a surprise when Linhardt started explaining himself.

"It was the blood. It was too much. I was... prepared to see it, but I got a little in my hands and...", Linhardt choked and tears started to run down his face.

"Hey, it's okay, not everyone is going to be fine with their first time... killing someone", he hugged Linhardt, even saying those words felt surreal.

"Most of you didn't seem so conflicted by it. You didn't", Caspar scratched the back of his head, a little ashamed for his reaction.

"Yeah, I... kinda went overboard", he kept hugging Lin, who kept crying.

"I just... hated it. How easy it was. To think that would be so easy for me to get killed... or for you", the words created a long silence in the room.

Caspar hadn't really thought about that. Him dying... or worse, Lin dying. He always thought himself invencible, the strongest, that he would always protect Lin and would be there to take him back to his castle, like how they played when they were kids.

"It's okay. Neither of us is dying soon, I still have to take you back to your castle, remember?", he flashed a smug smile to Lin.

"I can't believe you still remember it. I was so young back then, I didn't know what I was saying", Linhardt smiled remembering simpler times.

"I will still protect my prince like the knight I am", Caspar teased with a bigger smile and flexing his muscles.

Linhardt let out a laugh and wiped his tears. He could count on Caspar, he knew that. He hugged him tightly and rested his head on Caspar's shoulder. The smaller one got stiff for a second, but relaxed almost immediately. This wasn't the first time they hugged, and it wasn't the first time they hugged that way, with Lin resting his head on his shoulder, with his breath tickling Caspar's neck. Then, why did it feels so different?

"Thank you, Caspar", Lin said breaking the silence.

"No worries, it my duty as your knight!... And as you friend. I care about you, Lin. I don't like to see you that way", Caspar put his head on Linhardt's shoulder, their chins almost touching.

Linhardt let out a chuckle. Caspar really knew how to make him feel good, even if those words were not uttered in the sense he hoped for. He broke from the hug and stretched his arms. He really needed a nap.

"Caspar, I'm going to sleep now. It's kinda getting late. So, unless you wanna sleep with me, then go eat something or to your room", Linhardt stood up, already unbuttoning his shirt to sleep.

  
"Oh? Then I'm staying. It would like a sleepover, like when we were kids!", Caspar said excited, taking his clothes to get in the bed with Linhardt.

Linhardt ignored Caspar's borderline nudity and got in the bed, followed by his friend. The beds in the monastery weren't big enough to fit two people comfortably, but if they squeeze they would have no problem. The problem, however, was that Linhardt was blushing intensely with an almost naked Caspar in his bed.

"Hey, why so cold? We used to cuddle when we were kids! Get here and hug your best friend, we both know you need it!", and there was again, that smug smile.

Linhardt thought that growing up with Caspar we would be used to the smug smile that the blue haired boy used with him, or how Caspar seemed to forget the notions of personal space whenever he came close to Linhardt. But he couldn't avoid how his heart skipped a beat everytime he used his smile with only (and ily for him), not could he avoid how the blood rushed to his face whenever Caspar touched him. But, finally he complied.

Caspar didn't expected Linhardt to actually hug him, but it was a nice way to say that he trusted Caspar.

"I'm scared of the future. I don't want to kill anyone, and I don't want anyone I know to die. That's way I decided to study faith magic, so that other people could fight for me, while I make sure they are safe. People like you", he said beginning to cry, his face hidden in Caspar's neck.

"Lin...", he hesitated, not knowing what to say.

"Caspar", Linhardt hugged him tightly just wanting comfort.

"I... Can't promise you that no one you know would die. I can't promise you that you would not kill again", that was the truth, but why did it feel so bad to say it.

"I know... I just want all this to end. Leave this place. I can't handle the blood. Sometimes...", he stopped himself, he couldn't say him that.

"Lin, it's okay. Calm down. I'm here. You're here. Nothing else matters...", Caspar left a little kiss in Linhardt's head.

He felt Linhardt's breathing get steady. The taller teen moved himself to look Caspar in the eye. The light of the torches outside danced thanks to the wind, creating shadows that entered through the window constantly. He caught fleeting sights of Caspar's face, his smug smile, the soft look on his eyes, the slight blush on his cheeks.

"Thank you, my knight", said Linhardt sincerely.

"You're welcome, my prince"

In the morning, Linhardt woke up because of Caspar's snoring. It was pretty early, earlier than Linhardt would have ever woke up. But there he was, getting out of bed and getting ready for the day. He woke up Caspar gently, moving him slowly and whispering his name. After the second try he tried a more direct approach.

"CASPAR!"

The blue haired teen jumped out of bed with wide eyes. Linhardt laughed at his friends misery and told him to get dress. They got ready to go get some breakfast, quiet uncharacteristic for Linhardt to be up that early. Caspar, never missing a chance to tease his friend, asked him why he was up so early.

"Can't sleep. You snore", he said, using as few words as possible.

Caspar apologized and they made their way to the dining hall. Their, they found some people of the blue lions, especifically, Ashe, Annette and Mercedes. The boy waved his hand energetically at Caspar. Linhardt had to remember himself that Caspar had other friends apart from himself.

"Linhardt, such a weird sight seeing you out early", Mercedes said, but with no malice, Linhardt had learnt in their classes together that she never said something with double or bad intentions.

"Yeah, pardon my rudeness, but you usually wake up almost at the time for classes?", Ashe said, with a caring smile, beside him, Annette bite her apple hungrily.

"It's true, I'm not a morning person..."

"Just like Ashe!"

"Mercedes, please!"

"... but this is because Caspar's snores woke me up", he said picking an apple from the bowl in front of him.

"LIN!", Caspar blushed at the way he handed the explanation.

"What? It's the truth. If it weren't for your snores I'm sure your kicks would had threw out of bed", he said, biting the apple.

Ashe blushed violently and avoided looking at Caspar, Mercedes laughed with her hand covering her mouth, Annette looked disoriented, not looking fully awake. Linhardt measured their reactions to know more about them. Both Ashe and Mercedes assumed something... dirty, to say the least. Ashe got embarrassed, it looked like he was easily embarrassed, so Linhardt deducted that that was one of the reasons Caspar liked to hang out with him. Mercedes, being an adult, wasn't embarrassed about _those _types of activities. Her carefree attitude appeared to be a mask of some sorts, taking notice of a lot of stuff happening around her. He couldn't get a lot from Annette, she appeared to be an energetic girl and maybe too enthusiastic about food.

"I just slept with Lin because he was feeling bad, yesterday was his first real battle", Caspar explained, blush still present on his cheeks.

"Oh, that's right! I noticed that you were feeling bad, but I didn't know if I should have said something. It seemed like a personal matter", Mercedes looked down at the plate full of toast in from of her.

"Don't trouble yourself Mercedes, it was a personal affair, be sure that if I ever need your assistance, I'll ask for it", Linhardt reassured to the blond girl.

"Well, that's nice to know", Mercedes flashed a smile that could have enlighten the whole cathedral.

They continued to eat in silence, that occasional small question and answer about classes or the whereabouts of another classmate. Once they finished eating they went to their classes. Caspar and Ashe had axe training, something Ashe was not the best at, according to Annette.

"His arms aren't that strong, but he sure is precise. When we have bow training he hits the target almost every time", Mercedes shared with him with a smile.

"He seems to be more talented in bows, but hard work and stubbornness can make you anything. Caspar used to be very similar to Ashe in a physical way, then, he started training to be stronger when he was nine or ten", Linhardt yawned when he finished talking.

"Really? I alway thought Caspar a naturally strong kid, like Dimitri", Mercedes giggled.

"Any reason why he wanted to train so young? I mean, a lot of kids start against their will very young, others start willingly but older", Annette waved to Dorothea and Lysethea when they arrived at the classroom.

"He wanted to protect me from some kids that made fun of me", he smiled at the memory.

"That's so sweet!", both girls said, making him blush a little.

Yeah, Caspar was very sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little Linspar fic  
I can't no write about them  
I'm such a sucker for childhood friends to lovers kinda stories


	2. Sweet Dreams

"Again?", Linhardt watched as Caspar smiled at him from his door.

"Yeah, yesterday was fun, and it made me remember all those nights that we spent together as kids", Caspar showed him the blanket and the pillow he had with him.

"Wha- Okay, get in before someone notices you. But put on some night clothes this time, I don't want you to sleep almost naked like last night", Linhardt was already in his pajamas.

"Night clothes? Oh, pajamas! Yeah, I only sleep in my underwear", he put the pillow and the blanket next to Linhardt's bed.

"You what?", Linhardt tried to suppress the blush that invaded his cheeks.

"Yeah, it helps to build cold resistance. You know, as knight we could spend weeks without a warm place to sleep. I'm just preparing for that", he flexed his arms, as if that were a matter of strength.

"The way your mind works absolutely amazes me", Linhardt smiles at his friend, and Caspar smiles him back.

He went to his bed after he blew the candle that lighted his room. He lays on his bed and almost immediately, Caspar starts talking.

"I sparred with Dimitri today, when we were training lances. He's so strong!", Caspar extended his arms so Linhardt could see them even on top of his bed.

"Mercedes did say that Dimitri's was quite strong. She also praised you and Ashe", Linhardt informed, tired, but not too tired to let Caspar talk alone.

"Really?!", Caspar was standing, excited for the praise.

Linhardt watched him. His toned arms and torso. A few bruises here and there, mostly from training he presumed. The light that entered the window made his eyes shine, his smile made them shine even more.

"Come, join me", he said without thinking, moving to give him space in the bed.

A small blush appeared in Caspar's cheeks, but Linhardt decided to not tease him for that. The blue haired teen smiled and got in bed with his best friend.

"See? You really missed those nights!", Linhardt yawned and Caspar imitated him.

"At least I won't get cold now, you provide an excellent source of heat", Linhardt turned around, not wanting to keep his blushing visible.

Suddenly, a loud noise invaded the place, a storm was starting, and Caspar almost fell off the bed. He hugged Linhardt and hid his face in Linhardt's hair. Linhardt didn't say anything, he knew that his friend was afraid of storms since he was little. Linhardt sighed and turned around, Caspar had little tears in the corner of his eyes, and his face red of embarrassment. Linhardt hugged Caspar, putting Caspar's face in his chest.

"It's okay. We can hug until the storm stops", Linhardt relaxed, he knew he was going to sleep like that.

"And... and if the storm doesn't stop?", Caspar's voice came muffled, his face still buried in Linhardt's chest.

"Then we keep hugging, hope that's not a problem"

Caspar moved his head, saying no, and relaxed. They fell asleep while hugging, not caring that the storm had stopped.

Caspar going to Linhardt's room became a routine after that. Always with a new excuse.

"Can you help me study?", they didn't study that night.

"I heard that there's a storm tonight and... you know", no storm that night.

"I just want to spend time with my best friend!", no comment on that.

After ten days, Linhardt stopped caring and just left him in as he pleased. He no longer cared to ask him to bring a blanket and a pillow, they ended in Linhardt's bed always. Linhardt started to get use to Caspar's sleeping schedules, he started to get up earlier and he didn't napped as often, he didn't feel as tired anymore. He just assumed that Caspar's presence made him feel more energetic. This new energy didn't went unnoticed by his classmates, that often teased him about it.

"I think we should just let Linhardt in peace, but I think is nice to spend more time with him outside of classes", Mercedes told the group at lunch.

And is was truth, thanks to not being as sleepy as before he got quite a lot of free time to either study or to spend more time with his classmates. He got into a small group thanks to Caspar. Ashe, Mercedes, Annette, Ignatz and Raphael. The five of them received him into the group without any problems into the group and he found himself often searching for their company in his spare time. He even joined bow training after Professor Byleth and Professor Hanneman insisted that he needed a weapon training class to help him defend himself in case he could not use magic.

"So Linhardt...", started Ashe a morning during their bow training, Ignatz and Mercedes near them.

"Yes, Ashe?", Linhardt fired the arrow, not hitting the target again.

"Are you and Caspar together?", Linhardt almost dropped his bow.

"WHAT?!", he raised his voice without thinking, a blush appearing in his cheeks.

"Sorry, is just that we worry about you guys", Ashe explained.

"Yeah, you guys are so close, and you know how some people in the monastery can be against people that are... different", Ignatz scratched the back of his neck.

Linhardt knew quite well that. When people started talking about his... preferences, a lot of people in the monastery talked in whispers when he crossed the halls. Some guys even insulted him a few times, just to be confronted by Caspar and scolded by Byleth and/or Seteth. He sighed, his relationship with Caspar was complicated to explain. Yes, they were friends, best friends, but they were a lot more close than any other pair of best friends he knew.

"It's... complicated", he told the others.

"Sounds..."

"Private", finished Byleth coming near the group.

"Oh, Professor, is there a problem?", Mercedes smiled at the Professor.

"Not one regarding to training", he answered.

"Professor, I...", Linhardt knew that the problem was something that had to do with him.

"Linhardt, if I you can spare a moment I would like to talk to you in private", the Professor kept his neutral expression, but Linhardt could see a warmness in his eyes.

He nodded and followed the professor to a corner separated of the rest of the students.

"Linhardt, is there a problem with the other students and their treat to you and Caspar?", Byleth kept a neutral tone.

"To Caspar, not that I know. We both know that he would not stay quiet if that were to happen", Linhardt smiled and Byleth nodded.

"And about you? I know that being homosexual can make you a target to some people", Byleth used a more tender tone for that.

"There were some guys, but you and Seteth scared them off. Besides, Caspar had also stepped in to help me"

"I see. If there are people that try to intimidate you or Caspar for your relationship, please let me know", Byleth nodded to him.

"Professor, can I ask you a personal question? If you don't want, you can say no. I know you are a more private person", Linhardt avoided to look the professor in the eyes.

"Go ahead"

"Have you ever been in love?"

"Yes, and being honest with you, I'm in a relationship right now. I hope you can keep the secret", a small smile formed in Byleth lips.

"Oh, well, congratulation. Do I know them?", the revelation of the romantic life of te professor caught him off guard.

"I think you do. He's the gatekeeper of the monastery. The most energetic one"

Linhardt knew about him, a lot of his classmates talked about him and his friendly demeanor. But what shocked him was that the professor was in a relationship with another man.

"I didn't know you were...", Linhardt couldn't finish, embarrassed.

"Gay. Yes, I am. If you ever need help for anything that involves that, I could also help", he smiled at him, Linhardt didn't know he could smile.

"I don't know if what I feel for Caspar is a romantic feeling, or something else entirely", he confessed what had been stuck in his mind the past few days.

"That seems like quite the predicament. Unfortunately, this is something I can't help you with. Only you know the nature of those feelings and how they compare to your other feelings. But, as an advice from a slightly more experienced person... Don't give him a dagger as a gift"

"I'm not Dimitri", Linhardt laughed a the poor attempt of a joke, the Dimitri story was well known.

  
"Just making sure"

They went back to training, Linhardt with renewed energy and more relaxed, knowing that the professor would be there for him if something went wrong.

Caspar on the other side of the monastery, was sword training. Felix and Marianne were sparring but the boy was holding himself back a lot for the sake of Marianne, everyone appreciated that.

"Say, big brother, there's been something in my mind that I'm dying to ask you", Dorothea talked to him as soon as he stopped sparring against Dedue.

"Ask away, and stop calling me big brother", Caspar sits on the floor and open a few buttons of his shirt.

"So... I heard you and Lin were spending your nights together", she teased at him, but to no effect.

"Yeah, we used to have sleepovers a lot when we were kids", Caspar explained.

"And don't you think is kinda weird to sleep with your best friend at your age. People could get a wrong idea", said Dorothea, trying to get a confession out of Caspar.

"Wrong idea? What idea would they get?", Caspar, always oblivious.

"I don't know... Like you and cute Lin are dating?", Dorothea whispered in his ear.

Caspar's face got red and so did his ears. He stood up and watched Dorothea with his mouth open, without a word coming out. Dorothea remained quiet, waiting for Caspar to speak, she had a lot of time. Caspar pulled her away from everyone else and made sure they were nowhere near someone that could hear them.

  
"We are not dating. It's just... complicated. Feelings are always complicated", he complained with a pout.

"Well, you can try to explain, I'm a good listener", she smiled at him, she really wanted that gossip.

"Well, I don't think we are dating, but we sleep in his room since a few weeks ago. And it's just... we been together since we were six, i can't remember a time without Lin, I can't imagine a future without him. I guess that means I'm in love or something like that", he kept his face down, the crimson tint on his ear still present.

"It might be that. Have you talked with him about it?", Dorothea put a finger on her chin.

"What?! No! I can barely keep myself from trying to... do some things, when we are talking about nonsense, I will screw it if I try to talk about my feelings", he assured.

"Then... what are you gonna do about those feelings?", Dorothea had got her gossip, but she also wanted to help Caspar.

"I don't know, wait until he makes the first move?"

"You want Linhardt to make the first move?", they both knew that Linhardt would never bother to do something unless there was no other way.

"I know he won't. But... I can't risk it. If I can spent the rest of my days with Lin, I don't care if it's not in a romantic way", there was warmness in his voice, and a lot of sadness.

"Caspar, you know what Lin is expected to do when he graduates...", Dorothea felt sadness bubbling up in her chest.

"He... needs to follow his noble obligations, as a first child and a crest bearer. Get marry to a woman and produce a lot of heirs, hopefully with a crest", Caspar spat the words as if they were poison.

Caspar got little tears on the corner of his eyes. Dorothea didn't acknowledged them, she knew Caspar would get even more upset. They dropped the topic, knowing that Caspar would only get more upset if they continued talking about Linhardt's obligations.


End file.
